


Love Parallelism

by DarkerParts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hybrids, Jealousy, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Parallel Universes, Soonhoon - Freeform, Tiger Hybrid Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, howoo, soonhoon in different worlds, tags would be updated if needed be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerParts/pseuds/DarkerParts
Summary: It's just random soonhoon drabbles I make in our GC and decides to dump here because I want easy access whenever I want to reread it.1. Chocolate- Mpreg! Jihoon craving chocolates not knowing he's pregnant.2. Home- Canon compliant soonhoon where they visited Soonyoung's parents.3. Hello- Hybrid! Soonyoung and Veterinarian Jihoon first meeting.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	1. Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble:
> 
> -Mpreg. Inspired by me splurging on chocolate. And I thought, why not Jihoon craving some chocolates not knowing he is pregnant?

_Oh my chocolate_

_Oh my gosh, is it for me?_

_Is it really for me? A sweet day?_

_I don't deserve to receive it yet_

_Because I have so much more_

_sweetness to give to you_

* * *

Jihoon isn't a picky eater, but he never really liked eating too much sweet because it makes him too aware of his teeth and it makes his stomach upset. But surprising enough, these days he keeps on buying chocolates. If Soonyoung found it odd, he doesn't show. In fact, once he got used to Jihoon's sudden bout of cravings, he adapted to it and started to indulge him. As he usually does.

He makes sure that he has enough stock of chocolates _and_ water in the studio. That he has a few on his fridge whenever Jihoon comes to visit. And even go as far as put some in his bag when they're out of the house.

It's domestic. Which Jihoon tries hard not think about because Soonyoung isn't his boyfriend. They share the bed sometimes, fuck for most of the time. But they aren't a thing. Or so the both of them believe. 

_It's just sex,_ they would say.

_We're just sexually compatible,_ they would argue.

_We're just comfortable with each other,_ whatever _._

The amount of Soonyoung's clothes on Jihoon's closet says otherwise. The frequent visits on the studio says a different thing. The constant lunch and dinner together is a dead giveaway.

  
But yeah, sure. If you wanna keep the pretense and be in denial, be our guests.

But the show can only go for so long. And they were put on a stop one saturday morning, when they're both at home and cuddling on the couch ( _not together, my ass_ ). Jihoon's on top of Soonyoung, head rested on his chest as they watch a marvel movie. Soonyoung doesn't understand half of it, he's there more to be a body pillow and someone who feeds Jihoonie his chocolates when he's too occupied with the movie even if he has literally watched it for a thousand times.

Soonyoung was on the verge of falling asleep, despite of the action scenes on the screen, when he felt Jihoon tensed. He looked down and found Jihoon frowning.

"Ji? What's up?" He asked but before Jihoon can even answer, he's already up and about. Running towards the sink (bcos it's closer than the bathroom) and started to puke.

Worried, Soonyoung power walked to the kitchen to see him bent over the sink, heaving.

"Hey, hey. You're okay, it's okay, you're alright"

He tried to reassure as Jihoon keeps heaving and panting, retching sounds being ripped from him.

"That's disgusting" Jihoon mumbled as he cleans his mouth, gargling the water. Soonyoung disappeared for a moment and returned with his toothbrush on hand. Jihoon made grabby hands, eyes thankful.

"What the fuck was that? Are you sick?" Soonyoung asked, feeling Jihoon's forehead.

Jihoon gave him an incredulous look, spitting the bubbles from his mouth.

"Do I look like sick to you? Maybe it's the chocolates, I keep eating"

"Hmmm" Soonyoung hummed. Leaning on the counter as he waits for Jihoon to finish brushing his teeth. Worried look written all over his face. Making Jihoon roll his eyes.

"I'm okay, seriously" Jihoon said once he's done. He put the toothbrush on a cup, too lazy to go back to the bathroom just to put it back. And pulled Soonyoung towards him. The other man immediately wrapping his arms around his waist.

He stood on his tiptoe, and pressed his lips against Soonyoung. Who immediately kissed back.

"Let's go back to the movie"

Soonyoung only nodded and proceeded to carry Jihoon in a bridal style. Making him squeak but laugh loudly after.

They left it at that. Because it didn't happen again until a week later and Jihoon's out with their friends. Soonyoung was busy, telling him that he can't bring lunch to him. Their friends took advantage of that and dragged him out at the nearest cafe.

As usual, he ordered his chocolate cake and chocolate drink. Their friends gave him confused looks but he just shrugged. 

"Make sure you drink water after that" Jeonghan said, pointing at the triple chocolate cake with his spoon.

"Believe me, Soonyoung forces me to basically swallow water"

"Just water?" Seungkwan smirked, he immediately kicked him under the table.

"You're a pervert"

They were laughing and just catching up, nothing out of ordinary. Until he felt the need to vomit again. He excused himself, running towards the toilet and the same damn thing happened again.

He's just heaving and retching on the stall. And this time, he is worried.

When he came back at their table after cleaning his mouth, Jeonghan has a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'm okay guys, it happened last time too. Maybe I should really need to cut off on all those chocolates" He explained, trying to ease the worry that lays over his friends.

"Hmmm, it happened before?" Jeonghan asked.

"Yeah, last weekend" He said nonchalantly, not really seeing anything wrong and dived in on his chocolate cake again. 

"Jihoon...when was the last time you and Soonyoung used a condom?" 

Jihoon almost choked on his cake, he glared up to his hyung but was surprised to see him looking serious.

"We never did. I'm on pills" He answered honestly.

"You dirty fucker" Seungkwan laughed and Jihoon just rolled his eyes. It's not like it's a claim he can deny.

"Okay, so did you forget to take your pills? maybe two times? or three?"

Jihoon put down his fork, confused now with the onslaught of questions.

"Huh? No, why would I-"

And it dawned to him. _The possibility._ The way he started craving chocolates even though he wasn't the best fan of it. The way he abandoned his coke because it suddenly tastes metallic on his tongue. The sudden vomiting.

"Shit. I don't think I ever forgot tho? Is it possible for the pill to fail? Like can Soonyoung's fucking cum overpower those?" He asked, eyes wide. His heart started beating faster. He's having mixed feelings, but the only thing he can grab right now is confusion and nervousness.

"Possible if you forgot to take them atleast twice"

  
"No, That's impossible. I take them twice a... day-" He suddenly slowed down and thought back to a few weeks ago. 

When he was too busy with the studio and the upcoming debut of a girl group that was shoved down to him. He can barely remember, memories too hazy as he has been running on cokes and coffee...and _oh shit_ , he forgot to take them didn't he?

"Shit" He cursed. 

Remembering how Soonyoung fucked him multiple times those weeks to let out his stress. How he probably wasn't able to take the pills. 

He cursed at the possibility that he might be pregnant.

Jeonghan helped him get a doctor's appointment that same day. Soonyoung messaging him once he found out about his early leave but he assured him that he's only accompanying Jeonghan with some errands. 

They didn't have to wait for long. An hour later, he has the result in his hands. And is staring at them blankly as he got home.

Truthfully speaking, when he found the possibility earlier. He was fucking _scared_. 

He's gonna be pregnant. With a baby who's not planned and a father who isn't his husband. Hell, Soonyoung isn't even his boyfriend. 

He doesn't even know how to take care of himself. Least a child growing inside of him. How can he do that? How can he make sure that the baby would grown strong? Hell, how can he even keep him alive.

Also, let's not talk about how Soonyoung would probably react once he finds out. They never talked about a child. BECAUSE IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE JUST SEX. 

He doesn't know how he would take the news. If he would be glad or their friendship would finally be over.

_It's scary as fuck._

But then... but then he imagines a small version of him and Soonyoung. Tiny hands and tiny feet. Baby clothes and sunshine smile...

and how can he be afraid of that?

It might be sudden. Might be out of left field. Might be unplanned. 

But suddenly, Jihoon is so sure.

He's stable. Hell, he's fucking rich. His job is flexible. He has friends. He's sure that he can take care of a child.

He can learn how to take care of a child.

Suddenly, he would fight anyone, even Soonyoung, to keep HIS baby alive.

He wasn't able to say anything to Soonyoung outright. He's still scared of his reaction, but the other man got busy with his choreographies and stuff. That's good for Jihoon because it gives him a lot of time to think about his attack plan.

But honestly, he just spent most of his time looking at baby clothes and baby stuffs.

Smiling as he scrolls through pages and pages of online stores. He wants to buy all of them. But Jeonghan told him that it's not practical. Fuck being practical.

"Hyung, look at this crib. It has tiny tigers carved on the wood" He pouted, pointing at his computer screen. 

"It does look good"

"Okay, I'm buying it"

"I thought you already bought on-"

"I'm. Buying. It"

  
He also spent hours researching, about healthy foods and exercises that won't harm the baby. He has also went to a doctor and asked for advise which he follows thoroughly.

If he's gonna keep the baby, then he's gonna make damn well sure that he's anything but perfect!

Soonyoung found out in a funny way. It's hilarious now that he thinks about it.

It's the first time they get to spend the night together again after Jihoon found out that he's pregnant with his child.

And seriously, he should've known that they're going to have sex because Soonyoung's stamina is something that can rival that of a tiger.

And he was so into it. Really into it. He's half hard, top naked and writhing underneath Soonyoung when he remembered.

Jesus, he's pregnant why didn't he ask the doctor if it's okay to have sex while being pregnant?

  
"Soonyoung..." He gasped, even though it's hard, he pulled Soonyoung by the hair to stop him from devouring his chest. 

"What?" Soonyoung growled coming down to kiss him again but Jihoon pushed him and rolled over until he's not under him anymore.

"Jihoon? is there something wrong?"

"I can't have sex" He answered, mushing his face on his pillow as he wills his erection and libido to die down.

"What? Why? What happened? Are you sick?" Soonyoung immediately flipped him over, making him groan. 

"You look fine. Fine as hell" Soonyoung said as he traces his eyes over Jihoon's body.

"Yeah, I know" Jihoon smirked.

"Then whyyyy" Soonyoung whined, pulling him on an embrace and started kissing his shoulder.

"Soonyoung, seriously stop. We can't have sex"

"Do you not want me anymore, Jihoonie?" Soonyoung pouted.

"Dude, I'm pregnant I don't want our child to be poked by your cock"

There's a heavy silence between and once Jihoon realized what he said, he fucking run for it.

"JIHOON!"

He ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Gasping.

"Shit"

"Jihoon! Open the door!"

"No! Go away!"

"Ji, seriously,

"I don't want to!"

He yelped when he almost slipped, the floor a bit wet from when Soonyoung took a bath just a few minutes ago.

"Ji, please be careful I don't want anything to happen to our child!"

That stopped Jihoon. Heart pounding loudly when he hard Soonyoung saying " _our child_ ". He called the baby theirs!

"Our child?" He asked, voice small.

"Yes, babe. Our child. Can you please open the door so we can talk about this, preferably somewhere I'm not shouting and you're sitting down comfortably?"

And who is Jihoon to say no to that?

Once the lock click out of place, Soonyoung immediately opened the door and carried him.

"Yah!" He slapped his shoulders in surprised but Soonyoung ignored him and safely deposited him on the bed.

"Wear this, it's cold" Soonyoung immediately handed him a sweater and Jihoon wore it because IT IS cold.

"Okay, so we have a child?" Soonyoung asked softly, sitting besides him.

"yes?"

"When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me?"

"uhmm like two weeks ago?" 

Jihoon felt nervousness eating him out, he put his hands together and played with his own fingers. Fidgeting when anxiety starts to take over.

But before it can get worse, Soonyoung took his hands. Smoothing his thumb over his skin.

"We're gonna keep it?" Soonyoung asked and jihoon noted the use of ' _we're_ ' instead of ' _you_ '. 

"I want to" He answered, voice barely a whisper and his eyes trained on the floor.

"Okay, that's good for me. We'll have the baby"

Jihoon's head whipped to look at him, surprised. Because that's it? That's his reaction? He's not surprised? or mad? Or confused? Or just.. anything but this easy acceptance!

"wait... that's it?" he asked. Now it's Soonyoung's turn to look confused.

"Uhhh... what do you want me to say?" 

"Well, uhmm... wait I didn't consider that. Hold up" He motioned for him to shut up. 

"Take your time, jihoonie" Soonyoung said, looking at him fondly and reached towards him. Hand caressing his back up and down slowly to calm him down.

"You're the father" Jihoon dumbly said once the silence stretched too long between them.

"I know, baby" Soonyoung said, amused because he knows that even though they never talked about it but they're exclusively sleeping with each other.

"so uhmmm you want the baby too?" Jihoon asked.

"Yes. I would prefer for our baby to be alive, but since it's your body. All the decision would be up to you and I would just be here to help you. To support you through it" Soonyoung explained.

Jihoon frowned. Wondering how he can even open up the jar of truth. How would they do this? They're not together. But now he's pregnant.

How would their set up be? Would Soonyoung be even willing to start a family with him when they don't even have a proper relationship in the first place? Wait, does Soonyoung even have feelings towards him that isn't lust?

"Jihoonie, what are you thinking?" Soonyoung interrupted his train of thought.

"It's just... Soonie... I-"

How do he even begin to say to Soonyoung that he wants Soonyoung more than just a support. More than just a father of his child. How would Jihoon tell him that he wants something more than just their usual set up? How would Jihoon even tell him that he has been in love with him but never really asked for more because he never had the reason to?

Not until now.

"Tell me, baby" Soonyoung coaxed, pulling him until he's over his lap.

"I want to marry you" He blurted out. And he thought that Soonyoung would look at him weird because that's a fucking jump from their relationship but Soonyoung only nodded.

"Okay. When do you want to? Before you deliver our baby, or after? I don't mind either way"

"No! No! I mean, I want to marry you and you should want it too not because I'm pregnant and you have a responsibility towards me. But because you love me!"

He ranted in one breathe. Not stopping until he had spilled what he really wanted from Soonyoung.

He was surprised when Soonyoung cupped his face, making him look straight in his eyes.

"Jihoonie, I love you"

Jihoon felt his world stop. Everything in stillness after Soonyoung uttered those words.

"I love you" He repeated.

And suddenly everything rushes down to him. Every sound, every touch. The way Soonyoung holds him. The loud beating of his heart.

  
"I...you do?"

"I do"

"Then why haven't you said anything!"

Jihoon slapped Soonyoung's chest repeatedly, emotions going haywire. But mostly he's overwhelmingly happy.

"I thought you knew? I mean, sure, we started to be fuckbuddies. But ji, It has been years. Four? Five? Half of my things is in your place and yours in mine. We spend our weekends together. We go home to each other. I thought that it was understood"

"It wasn't! I thought you don't want anything more!" He sobbed, tears falling from his eyes. He doesn't even know why he's crying. But Soonyoung simply looks at him with sincerity as he wipes away his tears gently.

"Well, technically speaking, I don't want anything more. Because I have everything with you. With or without label, I was yours, you know? And I always know you're mine. But now that there's a baby on the way, I'm ready to put a ring on your finger" He said, and Jihoon felt himself melt even more.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that, baby" 

"It sounded so simple"

"Because it is. We've known each other for half of our lives. And we've been together for half of that as well. If we're gonna step up our relationship, well, marrying you is a good step"

"Oh god, I love you" Jihoon exclaimed, throwing himself over Soonyoung and kissing the shit out of him.

"I love you too, Jihoonie" Soonyoung whispered against his lips. 

Jihoon couldn't have been happier. Soonyoung was right. Even unaware, they've been in a relationship for years now. Maybe they never labeled what they have. But everyone can see the love that blooms between them.

"I want a proposal though" Jihoon later whispered, when they're cuddling on the bed once they finished talking about things they should talk about.

"And a proposal you would get" Soonyoung simply answered, wrapping his arms tighter around him and he felt him place a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

_"Let's start a family together, Jihoonie"_


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble inspired by the fact that Jihoon goes to Soonyoung's family home.

_I’m the place you can come to_

_You’re the place I can go to_

* * *

Soonyoung was so excited when his parents messaged him about the state of their new house. The renovation is about to end and they can move in a lot faster than they thought.

It's a little sad that he won't be there to help or he won't get to participate in designing the house, but he already allotted some free time to come down once everything is settled.

Not being able to contain his excitement, he left his own unit members and run as fast as he can at the studio he has memorized. He didn't even knock before opening the door, startling Jihoon out of his wits. Making him spill the coke on his shirt.

"Oops?" He ashamedly chuckled as he closed the door and pick up some tissues on the coffee table before handing it to Jihoon who's glaring badly at him.

"What got you so excited?" Jihoon asked after he cleaned his now cola stained shirt, always observant of Soonyoung's ticks and mannerisms. He eyes the way the other man's very slanted eyes are huge _(an amazing feat, really)_ , his hands balled into small fists and his whole body vibrating in glee. He looks cute. As he always is.

"Look! Jihoonie, Look!" He unceremoniously shoved the phone on Jihoon's face, mumbling a sorry when Jihoon took it from him to properly see what's on the screen.

"Oh yeah, your mom already told me"

That stopped Soonyoung abruptly. He tilt his head on the side, confused at the lackluster expression from Jihoon and at the fact that _his own_ mother has messaged Jihoon about it too. 

"She did?"

"Yep, she asked me when I would finally do good on my promise on going to your house"

Jihoon nonchalantly answered, returning Soonyoung's phone before facing his computer. Making Soonyoung whine because he wants Jihoon's undivided attention right now.

"When did you even made that promise?" He asked, pulling Jihoon's chair farther from the computer table and closer to his side. Making Jihoon glare at him.

"Yah, I'm working" Jihoon slapped his arm, frowning when it's sweaty. Without moving from his chair, he extended his arm and grabbed his bag that's under the computer table. Grabbing a towel and immediately wiping Soonyoung's sweat away. Making the other man lean in on his touch.

"Did you run here after your practice?" Jihoon asked.

"No. We're not done with the practice yet. I was excited to share the news to you but you already knew it" Soonyoung pouted at Jihoon who only rolled his eyes before pecking his lips.

"Go back, then we'll talk later when we'll visit"

Soonyoung beamed at his boyfriend, giving him one last kiss before running out of the studio just as fast as he came.

Jihoon shook his head, fond and in love.

They haven't been together for long. But there has always been something in between them even before they debuted. The pining took long. Years after years of sneaky glances, gentle touches, longing stares and lingering hands. And they danced around each other even longer. _Waaaay longer_. A game of push and pull that made everyone around them exhausted and done. 

But here they are. They managed to be upfront about it ( _even tho they were forced to do it under the circumstance of their friendship being broken_ ) and was able to confess to each other about how they feel. They're in a relationship now. Jihoon is Soonyoung's. And Soonyoung is Jihoon's. Their relationship might be new but their feelings has been blooming for years. And now it's a beautiful meadow of fresh flowers.

Soonyoung relayed his plans to Jihoon, and Jihoon accepted it without a question. Moving schedules around, making sure that nothing would hinder their plan of going home for a week. Not even their members who keeps on teasing them.

"Jihoonie, I think you should relax" Soonyoung mused at his boyfriend, who's busy looking at the different kinds of wine on his phone when they're literally standing at a literal wine cellar. Thankfully, there's a shop that answered their request of opening late just for them. Because for some reason, Jihoon wants to bring his parents some wine when they both don't have any idea about anything wine related.

"I think you should shut up" Jihoon grumbled, glaring at him before walking to a staff and showing his phone to him. The staff smiled and nodded before moving to presumedly do what Jihoon has said.

"Were you able to pick?" Soonyoung asked, wrapping his arms around Jihoon's waist. Backhugging the man who's busy watching the staffs pack their wine.

"I asked Hao which ones the best for the occasion" Jihoon shrugged, a hint of pink hue painting his cheeks.

"Hmmm, this is unnecessary. You've met them before"

"But not as you boyfriend" Jihoon broke away from the hug to turn and look at him, fiddling at the string of his hoodie.

"Yeah, but they already know that I love you way, way longer" Soonyoung said making Jihoon flushed red from his cheeks down to his neck. His statement earned him a slap on his chest.

"Smooth motherfucker"

Soonyoung laughed, knocking Jihoon's card away when the other man tried to pay for the wine.

"Seriously, they KNOW you. Just hold my hand and be pretty, then everything's gonna be perfect"

Jihoon rolled his eyes, but he did hold his hand as they got out of the store. The street empty as it's already a bit late.

"You and your words"

Soonyoung drove them down to their new house, with Jihoon on the passenger seat. He can tell that his boyfriend is anxious so he immediately did what he does best; make him laugh by acting ridiculous.

It worked. By the time they're halfway through the road, they're either singing loudly or munching on some snacks. Jihoon graciously hand-feeding him every single time.

"We should do this more often" Jihoon said, leaning back on his seat and tilting his head sideways to look at Soonyoung.

His breathe is taken away at how good looking Soonyoung is. He never really admits it out loud, but Soonyoung is handsome. He's got this really sharp jaw line and intimidating slanted eyes but they were balanced by his soft lips and round cheeks. One blink, he can change from being overly cute and soft to sexy and hot. 

Right now though, Jihoon thinks he's really hot driving with one hand and the other holding his own hand between them.

"What is?" Soonyoung asked, eyes not leaving the road.

"Roadtrip? Vacation?" a smile bloomed beautifully on Soonyoung's face, and Jihoon's heart almost stop because of it.

"We should"

They arrived just before lunch and Jihoon chuckled when Soonyoung's parents are already outside of the house waiting for them. When they saw the car approaching, they started to wave at them excitedly. Making Soonyoung excited as well.

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Soonyoung screamed as soon as they got out of the house, pulling Jihoon with him.

"My sons!" His mom said and immediately hugged the both of them.

"Mrs. Kwon, Mr. Kwon. Thank you for having me"

The two parents look at each other before bursting into laughter, pulling Jihoon in for another hug.

"Oh you child, why so formal! Just call as mom and dad too!" 

Jihoon blushed prettily because of the warm welcome and he felt Soonyoung snake his arms around his waist.

"You heard them" Soonyoung said, leaning down to kiss his head.

"Anyways, let's go inside okay?"

Soonyoung felt his heart warm as his parents launch a tour just for the two of them. Save for his pictures scattered on the hallway ( _He loves it_ ), the rest of the house was designed amazing. His parents really went for pastel colors. Even better, they used Seventeen's official fandom color with some aspect of the house and furnitures. They even joke that it's like a tiny museum. Available just for them.

"Oh by the way, we forgot to include your room" His sister suddenly said as they're eating.

He blinked, partly astonished and amusedly offended.

"How could you even forget my room?" Soonyoung asked, surprise laced on his voice.

"Well we used one of the rooms as some kind of shrine to you. So you know, we run out."

"There's a guest room. You can use that" His mom added.

"But where would Jihoonie sleep?" 

His family just raised eyebrows at the two of them. With his father coughing and looking away. His sister giving him pointed looks and his mom giving him an amused one.

"You've been sharing bed for years, Soonie-ah. Don't even front"

That made Jihoon choke on his rice, making the Kwon family laugh.

"Mom!"

"What? I don't think there's any issue!"

Soonyoung groaned but secretly pleased while Jihoon's just keeping his mouth shut as he's already red all over from embarrassment.

They did share the room, Jihoon shyly receiving the extra blankets and pillows from Soonyoung's mother.

"Don't worry, the walls are soundproofed" Soonyoung's mom said and even patted his cheeks that has been a shade of red since dinner.

"It's not-"

"It's okay, Jihoonie, relax. I'm just kidding. Sleep well, the both of you, okay? You deserve to just relax and rest"

Jihoon felt so thankful then, giving Soonyoung's mom one last hug before closing the door. Soonyoung's already arranging their things on the mini drawer on the side of the room.

"I forgot just how chill your parents are" Jihoon mumbled, fixing their bed.

He felt Soonyoung drape over his back as he arrange the blanket over the bed.

"They love me. They love you. And they know we love each other. So you know, I think they're just really happy for us" Soonyoung mumbled softly pressing tiny kisses on his cheeks.

"I love them too. Just as I love you"

"Good, because on our next free time. We're going down to your family"

Jihoon just smiled. Feeling safe and secure because he knows that he's in the hands of the right man. He's in the care of the right family. _He's home._

He smiled softly, turning around to give Soonyoung a proper kiss.

"I would love that. I really, really would love that"

"That's a plan then"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Junnie just posted his solo! Please watch and support our lovely gemini! That's all!


	3. Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble inspired by @mobyandcat's drawing in twitter about a veterinarian Jihoon and tiger hybrid Soonyoung!
> 
> Please check out her arts, they're really pretty ❤️

_The moment we met_

_If you remember_

_Will you smile at me?_

* * *

Up until this day, Jihoon can't even remember how he was able to hear that hiss even through the heavy rain pouring down on his umbrella. It's already late and he just got off from his shift at the vet. The street is practically empty because of the weather.

And just as the song in his ears paused, a blank transition from a song ending and another one starting, he heard the loud hiss. Like a hurt animal. And of course, as a veterinarian, Jihoon can't ignore this.

He immediately took off the earphones from his ears, straining to hear the same sound. But minutes passed of him looking like an idiot in the middle of the road, nothing came. He was going to put it as a figment of his tiredness but then just as he was about to walk away, he heard it again.

He followed the sound, steadily growing louder as he turned into the alleyway. And there... he can't believe what he's seeing in front of him.

A _hybrid_. There's a hybrid out on the street.

Jihoon's breathe hitched as he took a closer look. Because as he takes in the color and the stripes on the man's fur, it resembles a Tiger's. 

_Oh dear Lord_ , he's not just a hybrid. He's a fucking _Tiger hybrid_. A high class and rare hybrid.

He was about to step closer when the hybrid finally took notice of him. And he immediately hissed at him, body going tensed and stance protective.

Jihoon's heart break a little at his pathetic state. He's wet all over. But his hybrid ears are straight and rigid, showing alertness. His long nails are out, and he's posed like he's ready to pounce when Jihoon makes a wrong move. However, Jihoon focused on his shoulder and tail. Where blood seems to be oozing out. And Jihoon just wants to run and hug him tight. Maybe bring him somewhere safe and treat his wounds.

But he can't. Not yet anyway. He can't startle him.

"Hey... shhhh, it's okay. I won't hurt you" He whispered with his softest voice. One he uses with the cats at the vet.

The hybrid's slanted eyes focused on him, fingers twitching as he backs away slowly at every step Jihoon make.

"I promise...I won't hurt you. Look at you, I just want to help yeah?" He tried again, hoping the other would let him come close to atleast examine his wounds further.

"You're safe... It's okay. I'm safe. I'll help you, okay? I promise"

It took awhile for him to coax the hybrid to relax. He doesn't know how long he was crouched down, trying to be eye level with him so he won't be scared.

"Will you let me come close?" He asked finally, when the hybrid's starting to tremble from the cold. He can also see that he's starting to get tired. 

"Please? I...want to help. Let me help, okay? I won't hurt you" He tried again.

It was a tiny gesture, a small move that if Jihoon wasn't paying attention, he won't be able to see it. But he did. So as slow as he can, he stepped closer. Glad that the hybrid's not backing away anymore.

"My name is Jihoon" He whispered once he's close enough to see his wounds clearly. He has scratches too and a lot of bruises. He looked like he got out of a fight barely alive. Jihoon doesn't want to think why he's in a fight.

"I'm a veterinarian. I work around the corner. I help sick and ill animals, and nurse them back until they're healthy"

He gauges the other man's reaction but he only stares at him. Jihoon continued.

"Can I touch you? I just want to see just how bad you're hurt"

He held out his hand, like an offering. It took seconds, but the other slowly reached for it.

Long fingers (his sharp nails hidden) dancing gently on his palm until he laid his hand limp on top of Jihoon's. He took that as permission and gently touched him. Looking at the long gush on his shoulder and his tail that's quite flatten out.

"Would you let me take you home? It's warm there. I have clean clothes. And lots of blanket. And I can help you heal. Please"

He almost begged. It's not in his intention to leave that alleyway without the hybrid on his arms. He won't just leave him alone there. 

"Warm?" Jihoon startled when he heard him speak. His voice airy and light, soothing like a lullaby. But it's also a bit rough, maybe from misuse. And Jihoon doesn't why he's surprised but he's glad that the hybrid is indeed talking.

"Very. I also have food"

He saw a small smile grace on the hybrid's face and slowly he reacher to cup his face, his thumb caressing the man's cheeks. To his delight, the hybrid nuzzled on his palm.

"Okay...help me"

Thankfully, his apartment is close by. Because apparently, the hybrid is really hurt with one foot limping. They would've gotten home faster if the hybrid had let him help him walk, but he refused to get close and Jihoon knows not to push.

Jihoon worked fast once they got home. Asking for permission again to touch and then there's no more words exchanged as he worked on his cuts and bruises. And once he knows that it's all cleaned, he ordered him to take a bath. 

Now the hybrid is all cleaned up, warm and snuggling on his bed. With the blanket wrapped all over him and only his unusually slanted eyes peeking over.

"I'll cook you breakfast tomorrow, so now you just have to sleep. Okay? Your wounds might get itchy, but don't scratch them" 

He smiled when he received a tiny nod. He bid him goodnight and was about to close the door when he heard it.

"My name's Soonyoung... and thank you"

He looked at the hybrid who immediately ducked in the blanket once he turned, and now it's just the top of his head that's visible. It's painfully cute. _He's cute_.

"Goodnight then, Soonyoung"

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't bother reading this if you don't want to. I would put as much tags as I can so you would be aware.
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
